Roleplay Heaven
Roleplay Heaven RPHeaven (commonly RPH) is a patch 4.0.6a World of Warcraft private server dedicated to providing quality roleplay. The server began in 2010, and continues today. Since its commision, RPH has experienced a variety of changes. In its early years, RPH was version 3.3.5a for Wrath of the Lich King, upgrading some time after the release of Cataclysm to its current patch, 4.0.6. Initially, Dread hosted RPH on his home computer, eventually switching to a dedicated server. Low playerbase in earlier times caused RPH to shut down temporarily. Currently, however, it has reopened its gates and enjoys a population boom that continues to flourish. GM Commands Roleplay Heaven offers a wealthy amount of GM commands at no expense: all players are granted unlimited access to the .npc, .learn, .gobject features, as well as free NPC creation on RPH's website. Name changes are also free of charge. The Item Forge is the only exception, requiring 15 Vote Points (VP) to create a single item. Voting Roleplay Heaven encourages its players to vote early, and vote often! The vote panel can be accessed on RPH's website under a player's account panel by clicking here. Voting rewards Vote Points which can be used for two things: the Item Forge and Bundles. The Item Forge The Item Forge is a nifty feature that allows a player to create their very own unique piece of armor or weaponry, for 15 Vote Points (VP). The process is fairly self-explanatory, and created items are instantly added into the game and available for use. Bundles Bundles are a new feature that was recently implemented. Bundles include the Builder's Bundle for 200 VP, the Anonymous Bundle for 60 VP, and the Replicator's Bundle for 230 VP. More information can be found here. Donating Donating is an appreciative payment gesture -- $15 USD -- that allows a player exquisite features. Those who donate will be granted additional commands, most notable among these unlimited item creation. Other commands donators receive include .kick, .mute, .cast .gmnotify, and .notify. For more information on donating and what payment methods are accepted, see here. Administration Roleplay Heaven has had a variety of admins, all of whom demonstrated dedication to their position. Below is a find the list of RPH's adminship: Current Administration #Captain Bob #Reuben Ashwing Past Administration #Bob "Tehnerd" (currently Captain Bob) #Agamor Razorflank (A.K.A. Commander Agamor) #Quelter #Matau (later known as Nolexion) Server Ranks (Past) In its original design, Roleplay Heaven heavily encouraged players to vote. This process essentially provided a larger playerbase, and player status was based on voting. A series of ranks were awared based on how many votes a player accumulated. Staff ranks are the exception to this. #Titan = Admin Very Very Sexy Titan = Commander Agamor's special rank. #Mortal = Player #Nymph = 20 votepoints #Fates = 35 votepoints #Graces = 55 votepoints #Muse = 75 votepoints #Hero = 90 votepoints #Demigod = 105 votepoints #Olympian = 155 votepoints Noteworthy Players Some noteworthy or memorial contributors to this design and RPH's history are listed below: *Gogoto *Nolexion *Commander Agamor *Drake Stormbringer *Captain Bob *Azsharas "The Win" *Quelter However, this state of RPH was eventually dissolved, as voting had contributed very little to the playerbase's growth. Server Ranks (Today) Today, Roleplay Heaven's mindset is different. Recruitment methods are conducted primarily through YouTube videos demonstrating the quality of the server, and available staff service/involvement in the community. Roleplay Coordinators (RPC) are a relatively new addition, and, although they are not technically staff, they have the ability to exercise disciplinary action when necessary. Their main purpose, however, is to promote the RP community. With this rank, and the addition of donating, the rank system is now constructed in a sort of hierarchy: #Admin #Roleplay Coordinator (RPC) #Donator #Player Teamspeak3 Roleplay Heaven currently has its own TS3 server. Information on downloading and accessing the server can be found on RPH's website here. Minecraft Roleplay Heaven also enjoyed its very own Minecraft server for a time. Currently obsolete, the server was called MCBuild. Domains Below is an URL archive of past RPH domains. ----Rpheaven.com ----Rpheaven.dyndns.org ----Rpheaven.net ----Mmowow.org The current site is http://roleplayheaven.dyndns.org/. The current forum is http://roleplayheaven.dyndns.org/forum. Category:Server Category:Site administration Category:Out of Character